


Comfortable Ache

by paneverlands



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paneverlands/pseuds/paneverlands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey thought he was over the red head that he used to know well enough to make him nervous. The universe thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable Ache

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep and decided to write a short little one-shot about Mickey seeing Ian for the first time since he left. Enjoy(:

Walking through the front door with his daughter in tow, all he planned on doing was giving her a bath and getting her get to bed before passing out himself. But, I guess life still hadn't had enough of kicking Mickey face first into the ground. Red hair, light freckles and broad shoulders attached to the one person he never thought he'd see again, hit him harder in the chest than he'd like to admit. Especially since it's been over two years since they've seen each other.

He somehow managed to tell his daughter to go to her room, the fury releasing from Mickey as soon as the door clicked shut. "What the fuck is he doing here?" He hissed out, speaking to Mandy, afraid he'd give in too easily if he looked at Ian any longer than necessary. But Ian spoke anyways, "I just—I wanted to see how Mandy has been since I-"

"Fucked off." Mickey bit out, none to pleasantly, cutting through Ian's words. Ian cleared his throat as he attempted to ignore Mickey's angry tone, "And you too. I missed you." Mickey saw Ian shift from the corner of his eye and it looked like he wanted to come closer. He gritted his teeth and shook his head _Is Gallagher fucking serious?_ Swiping his tongue across the corner of his mouth, he chanced a good look at Ian and bit his lip at the intense look he was receiving.

That was all he needed; he couldn't be they're any longer. He disappeared to his room for some money and walked back out past Ian and Mandy to his daughter. "Where we gon, daddy?" She asked, not quite able to fully pronounce her words yet. He gave her a small smile, "Out." That seemed to satisfy her and she took Mickey's outstretched hand.

They weren't there long enough to take their shoes or jackets off so he went straight for the door. "Where are you going, Mick?" Mandy asked, exasperation peaking out through her tone; she really didn't want to be forced between to two any more. He was just about to reach the door when Ian thought he should ask where they were going, too. He gripped the tiny hand is his and turned a fraction to growl at Ian, "Where I'm going has fuck all to do with you," and stomped out the door. He heard a rushed out shout of his name before the door slammed shut and he rolled his eyes.

He looked down when his daughter asked if he was okay—he was still surprised at how much she looked like him with her long black hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes—and nodded, "Yeah. Fine. Ice cream?" She looked like a bobblehead with how fast she shaking her head in agreement. "Okay," he started their walk to the store and hoped that Ian would be gone when they got back. 

He's lived with a persistent little bitch of a dull ache since Ian left; come to accept the constant empty feeling. But the way it almost ripped wide open again, like someone lit a slow burning match underneath his skin, the moment he saw him... he wasn't sure he'd survive seeing him all the time. He wasn't strong enough anymore, too tired. And, He hated to admit it being attached with the Milkovich name, afraid. He was afraid of Ian Gallagher.


End file.
